Darkness Descend upon Thee
by FloraXHelia4ever
Summary: A young girl with no family, who saves worlds from destruction, with an exception, just wants to have a normal life, even if it is short lived... A/N: All original characters are in here but with a slight twist. P.S I'm awful at summaries!
1. Nightmare come true

**Author's Note: Right just have to say a few things first. Yes, the character I have created has my name because I dreamt this story last night. The title is called 'Darkness Descend upon Thee' because my character has had so much grief it is like darkness. And, as you will soon realise the Winx Club have powers but live on Earth and only the Specialists know about them. O and one last thing, my character's power comes from the friendship bonds and the people who believe in her on the planet where she is. She can solve friendships but as she is on Earth, no one knows she's a fairy and she has never had strong friendship bonds (you'll see why ;) ). O and I like the 4Kids so names in here are from that version. O and….umm I'm going to stop talking now and let you enjoy the story. (:**

* * *

**Darkness Descend upon Thee.**

**Chapter 1: Nightmare come true.**

Somewhere, far away on a planet called Sparks, a young princess was born and named Bloom. She had a mother and father and sister who loved young Bloom very much but it wasn't until one night, on July 16th that Princess Daphne had a nightmare (or a vision because it is all too real).

In this nightmare, Sparks was being destroyed and there was a girl outside fighting one of the Ancestresses minions. She was not from Sparks and Daphne knew this, so she wondered who this girl was. That didn't matter to her though, all that mattered was protecting Bloom. Suddenly, the girl she had seen outside flew in the window in front of her.

"Stay away from us!" Daphne cried, "I'll fight you!"

The girl looked at her, confused. "Come, we don't have much time", the stranger said, turning and walking away.

Cautiously, Daphne followed, careful not to wake her sleeping sister. She sighed realising this would be one of the lasts times she would see her, well, until she was old enough to understand.

She looked at the girl in front of her and asked, "Who are you?".

The girl did not stop walking but replied, "That does not matter".

Daphne sighed and instead asked, "What happened to the man you were fighting?"

She sighed but replied, "I sent him many realms away".

Daphne was confused, "But why were you fighting him, this isn't even your realm?"

"Why!" the girl snapped, "Because he killed my sister, my parents, my whole family in front of me….an..and there was nothing I could do about it," she sighed, reliving the moment.

Daphne was shocked to hear this and said, "O, I'm s..s..sorry I didn't know".

The girl sighed and replied, "That's ok. Now then, how about we save your sister and protect the dragon flame? Although, I'm not sure what will happen to us!"

"I don't care I just want my sister safe!" Daphne said, "What are we going to do?"

The girl thought for a moment and had an idea, "You may not like this but I suggest that we open a portal to a planet with no magic, store the dragon flame inside her and send her to… to …to Earth!" the girl exclaimed, "And that way her Winx won't be activated until the time is right!"

Daphne looked at her little Bloom and knew it was the right thing to do. Silently she gave Bloom the dragon fire as she knew the stranger's words were correct…her Winx wouldn't be activated until needs be. "She's ready to go," Daphne said.

The stranger turned then and said, "I know how hard it is to lose a sister, spend your last moments together well, I shall open a portal."

Daphne looked at her sister gave her one last kiss on her forehead. "Be safe little one," she whispered and as she turned to place her in the portal she said, "Until we meet again". Just as young Bloom was placed in the portal the three Ancestresses came around the corner.

"Go!" Daphne said to the stranger who had helped her.

"But what about you?" the girl replied.

"Please?" Daphne said, with such heartfelt love and a look of care and concern that it reminded the girl of her sister. She nodded and ran around the corner but she couldn't help but stop and look back.

"You will never get the Dragon Fire!" Daphne cried and with all the strength and power she could muster, she used a spell so powerful that it sent the witches the witched to Obsidian-with her parents, to her deepest regret- but in the process killed her.

The girl sighed and said, "Goodbye Daphne I hope you are always remembered, goodbye Sparks I hope, one day, you can be returned to your former glory and last, goodbye little Princess Bloom, have a safe life." And with that she opened a portal to Amici and left the frozen planet of Sparks.

And with that Daphne awoke from her dream, only to realise that her nightmare was coming true…..


	2. My Life

**A/N: Hi! Just wanted to sort out some misunderstandings! OK so like I have said before I am using 4Kids names, planets etc but I do realise that I put both Dragon Flame and Dragon Fire in this first chapter but this was a ****MISTAKE! ****I'll make sure to proof read a few more times for this chapter : ) Anyhow, just gonna say I might change the characters identities slightly, like make them all princesses or not or change where there from. This is because the character I have created has sa- actually I'm gonna stop there before I give too much away. O and I decided to call the girl L—aaggh there I go again! Really gotta stop talking otherwise I might let slip about Cre—Ok I have to go before I say anything else! Like her sister….No no no, I really have to ****go ****now ****bye**** gotta learn to keep my mouth shut! Oh your still there! Bye!****–Runs off-**

* * *

**Darkness Descend upon Thee.**

**Chapter 2: My Life.**

A portal opened on Amici and a girl of 16 stepped through.

The girl had jet black hair, yet she didn't look menacing. She walked through the forest thinking about Sparks- and Daphne. She sighed inwardly remembering what it felt like when she lost her sister. She continued to walk through the woods, heading towards her home in the trees.

The animals of the forest were friendly to her- she healed their injuries and was always there to listen to her furry friends. She was no nature fairy or animal fairy but the animals still knew she was a kind fairy.

The girl was called Louise and had been living in the forest for about a year now. She had gone to Sparks and a few other planets in this year and knew each victory was a blow to her enemy. Oh, now don't go jumping the gun, like I've said she was a fairy not a witch but she needed to avenge her sister- and all her family.

Like others in her family, she had jet black hair with eyes like the Caribbean sea. A swirl of blues that made her different to most- the dark blue at the edge and eventually becoming a bright turquoise around her pupil. She had lips, that once, when she was younger, were mistaken for lips with a shade of pink lipstick on _**(sorry if this sentence doesn't make sense!). **_Her skin was slightly tanned because living in the forest meant she was always in the sun.

She made her own clothes from the materials she could find in the woods and make anything she ever needed to wear. Whether it was evening wear for sneaking into a ball or fighting clothes for when she battled her enemy, she always had it. The food she found came from the forest- and sometimes even the animals would bring her food! The weapons she had were either made by hand or taken from the castle before tragedy had struck.

She continued her walk home with the animals following her.

The animals were Louise's friends- oh sure she had friends a year ago but they were dead, in prison or had turned to the dark side. The animals were her only comfort now. She may be a fairy of friendship but her connection to animals was stronger now. She arrived at the base of her tree and grabbed the rope she used to climb to her home.

Before beginning her ascent, she turned to the animal and said, with a cracked voice, " Please s…s…stay down here, I need time. Time to think".

Once in her woody home she went to the memorial and remembered that tragic day.


	3. Flashback

__**Flashback/Blast from the Past.**

_Flashback- January 24__th__._

_It was a peaceful day and mother, father, my sister and I were sitting in the Palace garden. Suddenly, the temperature dropped but of course mother had said it was natural. _

_We had gone inside to play in the throne room when suddenly a guard, a friend of mine ,Thomas, came bursting into the throne room shouting, "He's here your majesties!"_

_My father, the King of Amici, stood and went over to Thomas. _

"_Who is here Thomas? Speak to me my friend", father said with a kind tone to his voice._

"_The one who escaped from Omega! The one who was so frozen he should have been frozen to death!" Thomas had replied looking around him, at my mother and my sister and I, whom had been playing on the floor._

_I had heard of Omega. It was a place where convicts and traitors were sent for the evil they caused. It was said that if you were sent there you heart would turn so cold, not even love could fix an evil that great. I had looked at my father who was shooting worried glances between my mother, the Queen, and we princesses, Lily and Louise. My mother on the other hand, had stood and was slowing walking towards my father with great worry and stress visible on her face. _

_She took my father's hand and said, "We must get Lily –and Louise- to safety". I knew why she had paused to say my name. Mother nor father had cared for me that much, they loved Lily the most just because she was older and would have to take over the throne. Not that I was jealous of my sister, we had a great relationship. We would sing, dance, laugh and go on all sorts of adventures together. I loved my sister very much but I was worried for both of our safeties. Hey, I may have been 18 and she 20 but she wouldn't take the throne until age 23. She may have been an adult but we still played on the throne room floor, we still played with our dolls and we still loved to sing together. _

"_It's a bit too late for that, don't you think?" a menacing voice from the doorway asked._

"_You shall not harm the King and Queen!" Thomas had shouted, running forward. The man had just laughed and zapped him with a bolt of lightning._

"_THOMAS!" we had all cried. _

"_Oh don't worry he's just knocked out but when he awakes he will be in the dungeon, just like any who refuse to live under my rule!" the dark man had said._

_My father stared at him and cried, "Your rule? Your rule! No one will listen to you!"_

"_Tsk tsk, oh do be quiet!" he said as he wrapped us all in ivy vines. We were all struggling but our efforts were useless. He had taken this moment to introduce himself._

"_Now then, I'm a bit more comfortable like this. So, how about some introductions, eh!" he said with fake enthusiasm. He stood in front of us, the royal family of four, and examined each of us with a careful eye. I knew what was coming- a painful, slow death. _

"_I am Crescendo", he said in a booming voice, "And you must be King Salutem, I presume. And Queen Vita, am I correct?" My mother just nods. The man continues, "They mean 'health' and 'life' if I'm not mistaken. Now, then, moving on". He continued down the line to where Lily and I were trapped._

"_Please don't touch them!" my mother cried out._

"_Of course not Vita. I merely wish to know them by name", Crescendo said, "Hmmm, Crown Princess Lily of Amici, yes? Age 20 and meant to become Queen at 23. –sigh- Such a young age, tsk"._

_Lily looked at the man in front of her. "Yes, You are correct, I am Lily", she said, with such a tone to her voice that it seemed she was surrendering._

_Crescendo came towards me and said, "Let me see, you must be the youngest, so I assume you're….Crown Princess Louise of Amici_, am I right?"

_I sighed, knowing the inevitable was coming. "Yes you are correct. I am Louise", I had said._

"_Such a waste. If only you were older", he said, cupping my chin. I wrenched away from him and gave him a deathly glare, knowing 'if looks could kill' was running through Lily's mind._

"_Oh well. Now then, no time like the present is there!" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm._

"_Salutem and Vita or Lily and Louise? Hmmm. Parents first I think!" he said. This was it. We all looked at each other, mouthing 'I love you' to one another. My mother then turned to Crescendo and spoke._

"_Please, do what you must to us, just please don't hurt my girls!" she cried._

"_I'm afraid that's impossible, my dear Vita, you see they are a threat to me. If they were ever to escape from a prison then they could overthrow me, as they are the only rightful heirs to the throne", he said eyeing us and sighing. "And anyway , they are of no use to me!"_

"_Just get it other with Crescendo. I am tired of waiting now", my father spoke with arrogance, to the man who would bring about his death._

"_Whatever you say, King Salutem", he said. A lightning ray of death shot from his palm and hit my parents. I had tears in my eyes but I would not cry. I knew they wanted us to be strong. How? They weren't screaming, they were just looking into each other's eyes as they died. Once they had passed, Crescendo had let their vines loose and they fell to the ground. He turned to us. "Your turn Princesses", he said, "But for you I will do it one at a time oldest first, then youngest". I sighed knowing we were about to die. We nodded to each other as another bolt was shot from his palm. I couldn't watch. Once again, as she passed he let the vines loose and she dropped like a lead balloon. This time I couldn't help but cry. She had been my best friend for my whole life and now she was gone. _

"_Oh stop crying, you'll be with her soon enough!" Crescendo spat. Then just as he was about to release the fatal bolt, the throne room doors opened._

"_No. I don't think she will!" A man in the doorway yelled. I looked over to him. It was clear he was a king but of which planet, I did not know. The man charged, dodging each attack fired at him. This was a distraction I realised because my vines were loosening. I slipped to the floor, causing Crescendo to cry out in anger. _

"_Run Princess Run!" the stranger shouted._

"_But who are you? Why are you helping me?" I had asked him._

"_I am King Radius of Solaria and I knew your parents well. Now, run princess run!" the man, Radius, shouted._

_As I ran, I shouted back, "Thank you!"_

_I ran to the spot where my secret stack was grabbed by already prepared backpack and guitar and ran, heading towards the woods. I stayed in a tree that night and as I slept, I heard a voice in my dreams. It told me that I was frozen in time at the age of 18, never to age again until Crescendo was defeated. And this was what I had been doing the last year- preparing myself, finding shelter, finding food, making clothes, hiding, and practising to fight. I had already saved one planet but there was another I could not save….._


	4. Present Time or A Song to Sing Prt 1

**A/N: Writing in **_**Italics**_** are the thoughts of Louise! X**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs here!**

* * *

**Back to now/A Song to Sing Part 1.**

**Present Time.**

_But there was another I could not save…. _Why Sparks? I asked myself.

"At least the young girl is safe", Louise said, saying her thoughts aloud. She looked at the pictures of Lily. One year, she thought. "I love you Lil'", she said to the photos. One in particular caught her eye- it was a picture of her and Lily singing. Lily was singing back-up and Louise was playing guitar and singing lead vocals. She looked to the guitar in the corner, gathering dust as she could not bring herself to play it. She stood, went over to it, picked it up and blew off the dust. _Maybe, _she thought, _maybe I can play again. _She sat down in her home and checked the tuning. _Perfect! _"What song shall I sing, eh sis'?" she thought aloud. "Our four favourites!" she said, with a smile in her voice.

She started the first song, which had been a favourites of hers and Lily's.

**We're gonna find it. By Cassidy Ladden.**

**Here we are, far from home  
A little bit hungry and a little alone  
But it's all right, yeah it's all right**

**'Cause in this room, there might be friends**  
**Can't see how the story ends**  
**But it's all right, yeah it's all right**

**We can start anew**

**We can't go back so we gotta go on**  
**We'll stick together staying strong**  
**There's a diamond castle in my mind**  
**And someday soon, we're gonna find it**  
**We're gonna find it, we're gonna find it**  
**We're gonna find it**

**Somehow things are looking up**  
**Feeling like we've change our luck**  
**I can see life, in a new light**

**Can't stay long, passing through  
Don't know where we're going to  
But it's all right, cause we just might**

**Find a way that's true**

**We can't go back so we gotta go on**  
**We'll stick together staying strong**  
**There's a diamond castle in my mind**  
**And someday soon, we're gonna find it**  
**We're gonna find it**

**We're gonna find the perfect place for us to be**  
**And hear our melody set free**  
**Climb the highest mountain just to see**  
**To see**

**We can't go back so we gotta go on**  
**We'll stick together staying strong**  
**There's a diamond castle in my mind**  
**And someday soon,  
****we're gonna find it  
****We're gonna find it, we're gonna find it  
****We're gonna find it, we're gonna find it  
****We're gonna find it, we're gonna find it  
****Someday soon**

_Her sister had loved that song,_ Louise thought with a smile. _Now what one next?_

**Get your sparkle on.**

**Get your sparkle on,****  
****Show this world where you belong****  
****All it takes is a little faith****  
****Believing****  
****Get your sparkle on,****  
****Listen to your heart,****  
****And feel it beatin' strong****  
****When you're in doubt,****  
****Glitter it out****  
****Every time**

**Lights up,****  
****Let's rock the runway****  
****This time we'll take the fun way****  
****What's in you gotta let it out****  
****Dig deep for inspiration,****  
****Try on your new creation****  
****Stay true,****  
****That's what it's all about**

**Don't let the doubters,****  
****Shouters, pouters,****  
****T-turn you inside out****  
****Don't let 'em bring you down****  
****You've got to move it,****  
****Groove it, choose it,****  
****Now is the time to prove it**

**Four, three, two, one…****  
****Get your sparkle on,****  
****Show this world where you belong****  
****All it takes is a little faith****  
****Believing**

**Which pink?****  
****Decisions, decisions,****  
****Don't think,****  
****Just follow your vision****  
****If it's you,****  
****You know you can't go wrong**

**Don't let the doubters,****  
****Shouters, pouters,****  
****T-turn you inside out****  
****Don't let 'em bring you down****  
****You've got to move it,****  
****Groove it, choose it,****  
****Now is the time to prove it**

**Four, three, two, one…****  
****You feel the music pumpin',****  
****Give it a little something****  
****Make it a fashion mash up,****  
****Life doesn't have to match up****  
****Be fearless in your design,****  
****Confetti from the rafters****  
****You shimmer as do you shine****  
****Top there to ever after**

**Get your sparkle on,****  
****Show this world where you belong****  
****All it takes is a little faith****  
****Believing****  
****Get your sparkle on,****  
****Listen to your heart,****  
****And feel it beatin' strong****  
****When you're in doubt,****  
****Glitter it out****  
****Every time**

**Get your sparkle on,****  
****Show this world where you belong****  
****All it takes is a little faith****  
****Believing****  
****Get your sparkle on,****  
****Listen to your heart,****  
****And feel it beatin' strong****  
****When you're in doubt,****  
****Glitter it out****  
****Every time**

**Get your sparkle on,  
****Show this world where you belong**

Louise sighed knowing that doing this would make her sister happy instead of moping around all the time.


	5. A Song to Sing Prt 2

**A Song to Sing Part 2.**

_Now_ _then_, Louise thought, _what next? The song that inspired my first dress? Yes that'll do it!_

Louise hadn't noticed that her furry friends were gathering around her, listening to her singing. It was her element, to sing live would be a dream come true for Louise. But she knew her real goal, to defeat Crescendo. _O well,_ she thought, _I guess my dreams will have to wait. _She sighed and went back to singing.

**Life is A Fairytale. By Tiffany Giardina.**

**A simple form,****  
****The perfect line,****  
****It's coming together in your mind****  
****A satin bow,****  
****Electric blue,****  
****Just like a dream come true****  
****A ruffle there,****  
****Magenta here,****  
****Feels like magic in cashmere****  
****Pop it with a pair of neon heels****  
****That's how fearless feels…**

**Change the colors,****  
****Change the lines,****  
****Life's whatever you design****  
****Oh oh oh oh oh****  
****Oh oh oh oh oh****  
****Choose the fabric,****  
****Own your style,****  
****Make it sweet or make it wild****  
****Oh oh oh oh oh****  
****Oh oh oh oh oh****  
****Like, life is a…****  
****Like, life is a…****  
****Like, life is a fairytale**

**A bubble skirt,****  
****A sequin top,****  
****A feather belt,****  
****Try it, well why not?****  
****A different look,****  
****You're free to choose,****  
****Isn't it something lovin' the crazy shoes****  
****Your hair is up,****  
****You've got it down,****  
****You're revin' up ready to fly now****  
****You're shining from your head down to your heels.****  
****That's how fearless feels…****  
****Yeah**

**Change the colors,****  
****Change the lines,****  
****Life's whatever you design****  
****Oh oh oh oh oh****  
****Oh oh oh oh oh****  
****Choose the fabric,****  
****Own your style,****  
****Make it sweet or make it wild****  
****Oh oh oh oh oh****  
****Oh oh oh oh oh****  
****Like, life is a…****  
****Like, life is a…****  
****Like, life is a fairytale**

**This is just the beginning of,****  
****Something better than I imagine,****  
****And I see happily ever after in every day****  
****Oh…**

**Change the colors,****  
****Change the lines,****  
****Life's whatever you design****  
****Oh oh oh oh oh****  
****Oh oh oh oh oh****  
****Choose the fabric,****  
****Own your style,****  
****Make it sweet or make it wild****  
****Oh oh oh oh oh****  
****Oh oh oh oh oh****  
****Like, life is a…****  
****Like, life is a…****  
****Like, life is a fairytale****  
****(Life is a fairytale)****  
****Like, life is a…****  
****Like, life is a…****  
****Like, life is a fairytale**

**Like, life is a…****  
****Like, life is a…**  
**Like, life is a fairytale**

Lily had always loved that song, as had Louise. It was the song that had inspired Louise's first design. Louise had a tear in her eye but wiped it away quickly and hurried onto the next song.

**I need to know. By Cassidy Ladden.**

**Where is the land I come from,  
Who lives where I was born,  
Why do my memories start with a storm.**

**What if I have a family? Somewhere beyond the sea,**  
**Could there be someone there missing me.**

**Tell me! Why I'm not sleeping and my heart is leaping**  
**Inside me!**  
**Could this be one of those times when your feelings decide?**  
**I need to know, these answers.**  
**I need to find my way.**  
**Seize my tomorrow, learn my yesterday.**  
**I need to take these chances! Let all my feelings show,**  
**Can't tell what waiting, still I need to go.**  
**I need to know.**

**Hey-a-ey**

**Life is a sea I'm sailing, riding the winds of time,  
Looking to find the course that is mine.**

**Striving to find direction, starting to understand - every waves a part of the plan.**

**I'll keep! Living & loving & leaving the doubting behind me.**  
**Hope is the star I will follow where ever I go...**

**I need to know, these answers, I need to find my way! [need to find my way]**  
**Seize my tomorrow, learn my yesterday. I need to take these chances, let all my feelings show,**  
**Can't tell what's waiting, still I need to go. I need to know. I need to know.**  
**Yeah.**

She sighed and went to curl up in bed where all the animal came to sleep with her. She fell asleep happy that night.


	6. 17 Years Later Prt1 of 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Trying to make sure I have no mistakes in the chapters but so far so good….i think! Anyhow this chapter will introduce the Winx and Specialists but this is just part 1, so keep your eyes open for part 2. I'm trying to stop babbling because that leads to me revealing parts that haven't happened yet! See you all soon when Lo-there I go again! Bye!**

* * *

**17 Years Later Part 1.**

A small group was walking out of a school in Magix. There were 6 fairies who go to the school, called Alfea, and they called themselves the Winx Club. Another 6 were the girls bonded pixies, each with a different personality. The last 6 were the girls boyfriends, the Specialists. One was a wizard who had decided to join the school for heros- Red Fountain. There were 2 reasons- 1:so he could stay near his girlfriend and 2:so he could stay with his friends. The Winx Club had 6 powerful fairies in it- they had earned their Believix power and were excited for the adventures that lied ahead. One was a red-head who acted like the leader. She was from Earth but had actually been born on Sparks, which had been destroyed many years ago. She had the power of the Dragon Fire, which was one of the most powerful types of magic in all the realms. Another was a bubbly blonde, but if you called her an air-head you'd be for it! She adored fashion and was the Princess of Solaria (just like the red-head was the Princess of Sparks!). There was also a girl with bright magenta hair and teal eyes. She was a technology fairy and you wouldn't see her anywhere without her laptop. This girl was born on Zenith into a family that worked on the Zenith Royal Court. One girl is particularly quiet. She is a nature fairy and loved everything natural. She was born on Linphea and was there Princess. Linphea is a place where technology is banned, so the young Princess grew up loving nature and learning to listen to it carefully. The next is a roomie of our magenta haired girl. She has royal blue hair and blue eyes. She is not a Princess but was also born into a family where her parents worked for the Royal Court. She lived on Melody, learning to love the music around her- especially as she is the fairy of music! Our last girl is the Princess of Tides. She loves sport and her power is Morphix-water! The pixies were sat on the girls shoulders. Amore, pixie of love and the Solarian Princesses pixie. Chatta, who talks a lot, Princess of Linphea's pixie. Lockette, keeper of keys and portals, Princess of Sparks pixie. Digit, who loves technology, is the Zenthian girls pixie. Tune, the pixie of manners and the Melody child's pixie. And lastly, Piff, the pixie of sweet dreams, Princess of Tides pixie.

* * *

**A/N:Now I bet your wondering about the boys but I should probably put some name in first!**

* * *

"Bloom!" called Sky, Prince of Eraklyon, trying to keep up with his Fiancée. Bloom was the red head and the Princess of Sparks.

"Flora, would you like to go for a walk with me?" Helia, her boyfriend, asked. Flora was the Princess of Linphea.

"Hey, you two don't go too far! Bloom wants to ask us something late", Timmy, Techna's boyfriend, called. Techna was the magenta haired teal eyed fairy and Timmy truly loved her.

"Dude, I don't know why you bother with them. They weren't listening to you", Riven exclaimed. Riven was sat on the floor with his girlfriend, Musa-child of Melody- on his lap.

"Riven! Don't be so rude!", Musa said, whacking Riven around the head once or twice.

"Yea Riven! Otherwise I'll have a new football soon!" yelled Laya, Princess of Tides.

"Humph!" Riven sulked.

"Hahaha that's my girl!" said Nabu, the wizard and Prince of Andros, picking up Layla and spinning her around. Nabu and Layla couldn't be a better couple- they bother loved sports, the water and having fun….and they are engaged!

Stella and Brandon are also engaged and as Stella is the Princess of Solaria, he will become king when they are married.

"Shnookums, I love you", Stella sighed with a smile, leaning her head against Brandon's chest.

"I love you too Cupcake", Brandon said with smile.

"OI! Shnookums and Cupcake! Flo and Helia are back and Bloom wants to talk to us!" Riven hollered.

"Way to ruin perfect moment Riven", Stella and Brandon sighed.

"Umm anyone listening?" Bloom said tentatively. There was a chorus of 'huh? O yea' and 'oohhhh sorry!' from around the room.

"Ms F, wanted me to talk to you guys and talk you into going to Earth- for a while?" Bloom questioned cautiously.

"Why does she want US to go to Earth? And what for?" asked Flora.

"Well she wants us to go to the parallel school there and learn to live naturally", Bloom said, looking over the group.

* * *

A/N: I might have neglected to say but there are places just like Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower on Earth. Like in Magix, Alfea is for girls and Red Foutain is for boys. O and these 2 schools are right next to each other. O and Cloud Tower is like all the thieves, gangs etc.

* * *

"Might not be so bad" said Brandon.

"There is so much more wildlife there Helia, it might be a really nice experience to go there again!" said Flora, looking at Helia with a happy look in her eyes.

"We could start up the band again!" exclaimed Musa.

"Musa! That's a great idea!" all the other girls cried.

"Then it's settled we're going to Earth!" said Sky.

"Bloom? What about our powers, can we use them?" Stella asked, worried what her answer was going to be.

"Ummm well, no we're not because the schools don't know that much about magic yet", Bloom replied with a sheepish look on her face.

"BLOOM!", all the girls shouted.

"Sorry you guys, I forgot!" Bloom stammered.

"Girls, come on, just forget it. Let's go get something to eat", Sky suggested.

"Thanks Sky", Bloom whispers.

"Anytime and always Bloom" Sky whispers back, putting his arm around her waist.


	7. 17 Years Later Prt2 of 2

**A/N: So just to straighten up a few things. Nabu is alive and I know in Season 4 he is put into a coma like state but here he is well and good. Oh and the reason I skipped 17 years is because I really am ****not**** going to do 17 years' worth of chapters. But this chapter will explain what happened to Louise in those missing years! =)**

* * *

**17 Years Later Part 2.**

_17 years. _Louise thought. _17 years ago Sparks was destroyed and still no sign of young Princess Bloom. And 18 years since Lily was-. _She stopped there. It was so hard to remember Lily. She climbed the rope to her home, after coming back from looking for food. She had a basket of berries and other edible fruits that she had been eating these past years. She stopped as she walked past the mirror. _18 years and I don't look a day over 18, _she sighed.

"Well that's because I'm not a day over 18", she said aloud. As always, like a routine, she picked up her guitar and started to sing.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not going to put the songs in as it takes up a lot of room.**

* * *

After maybe an hour of playing, she stopped and went to her makeshift computer- it was nearly done, just a couple more pieces. She placed them in and hoped that it would work. While she was waiting for a spark, she thought of all the places she had saved- and all the families.

* * *

**A/N: The next bit of writing is in italics because it is Louise's thoughts but kind of like a list, so- actually, I'm gonna stop talking now! Bye x**

* * *

So many planets and families that she had saved;

_Linphea and their royal family;_

_Melody and the musician's family _**(Musa's family)**_;_

_Zenith and the whole of the royal court- although it was mainly the family that had magenta hair and teal eyes that were in the greatest danger;_

_Solaria and King Radius, Queen Luna and the daughter, who had golden hair and golden eyes to match. Radius had recognised me as I fought for the planet and had sent guards to help me;_

_Tides and the royal family there; _

_Not long after tides, Andros, and the royal family there. Oh and the young Prince who would one day become a great wizard;_

* * *

**A/N: These are not in a specific order!**

* * *

_Eraklyon and the King, Queen and their son. Oh and another family of the court, who had a son- who would one day become the Prince's squire;_

_The Binary Galaxy and the Professor's family. The family who all had ginger hair and green eyes _**(Timmy's family)**_;_

_Sola Lupus and the young boy who had wandered through the forest at the wrong time. He had spiked magenta hair and violet eyes and had watched in awe as Louise had saved him;_

_Pacem and the artist's family. The parents and an old man- a wizard- had been fighting to protect a young boy, with black flowing hair and greyish eyes. As the family had failed, she had intervened and saved them all from death._

She had saved so many more planets, too many to list. But she knew that time and time again she had stopped Crescendo from taking over…of course, he had not known it was the Princess of Amici, as she had always worn a mask. Until the last time when her mask had been blown off and Crescendo had had a fit of anger. That was the last time he had tried to take over any planets but he had still sent minions to do his work. The Trix, Darkar, Baltor and even the Wizards of the Black Circle! Each time she had gone to stop them she had always seen a group of girls and boys there trying to stop them. Once there had been 5 girls and 4 boys, but as time had passed it had become 6 girls and 6 boys. She had always helped them but she had always worn her mask. They never knew who helped them as she had flown away as the battle had ended. Although, she had always heard them calling after her. She sighed and turned to her makeshift computer.

She sighed and said, "At least this is working".

After months of hard work, the computer was finally working. She even was able to connect it to the Magix realm wide web! As she thought about what she wanted to do next with her life and typed schools for fairies. Many results came up but only one caught her eye.

"Alfea School for Fairies?" she wondered aloud.

She sat there reading about the school. She sighed, realising that she had missed out on so much in life. She then spotted something that caught her attention; Earth.

It read; Earth, the place where we have a parallel school. A school for humans, called Alfea. She knew that it would be a great way to get away for a while! They even had an online sign-up for after the spring break. She knew this was the only way she could get in as sign up for the beginning of school, had already been completed. She sighed happily and typed in the appropriate details. She clicked 'SEND' and now had to wait.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be about the Winx and Specialists. It will be at the beginning of Spring Break, a week before Louise joins the school. xx**


	8. Spring Break

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is a chapter about the Winx and the Specialists on Spring Break, after they have joined the school. I skipped the part where school starts because I wanted my O/C to join later than everyone else. This is Spring Break for the girls and guys (o and the Pixies, of course!). this may be more than one page, as I'm doing the beginning of Spring Break to the end of Spring Break. Then I will—gonna stop there as me and my big mouth are gonna give too much away!**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

**The Start of Spring Break.**

"Finally, some R&R!" exclaimed Bloom.

"And some time for shopping!" cried Stella.

"Hey, what about us?" said Riven.

"Yea, we would like to spend some time with our girlfriends", said Brandon, wrapping his our around Stella, as the other boys did the same for their girls.

"Of course, you silly boys! We always have time for our boyfriends!" exclaimed Musa, turning and putting her head on Riven's chest. The girls hadn't seen their boyfriends much but it was easier now there wasn't a forest between the school's.

"Hey, did you hear the news?" asked Layla, who was watching Nabu play football with Sky and Brandon.

"What news? Because if it's gossip I'm all ears!" cried Stella. They all rolled their eyes at this but were still interested in the news.

"Oh, is it about that new girl", asked Techna, who was watching Timmy take apart an Earth phone.

"Yea, that's right Techna", replied Layla, "There's going to be a new girl starting at school and the headmistress wants us to look after her!"

By this point all the boys had gone to play football with Nabu, Sky and Brandon, although the girls had stayed. They all looked interested now!...Well except Stella…..

"She'll just be a stupid newbie, who will get in our way!" she exclaimed. They all glared at her.

"Stella! Don't be so mean!" Flora cried, "I'm sure she'll be nervous and won't want you to make her feel down".

"So….What's her name?" asked Musa trying to stop an argument before it started.

"No clue," Layla shrugged, "All I know is we have to look after her and she'll be having the spare room in our dorm." All the girls nodded and smiled and walked over to their boyfriends, as they stopped their game.

* * *

The week flew by and before they knew it, it was time for school again. They were all excited at the prospect of getting a new roomie and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"I can't believe we're starting school again tomorrow!" said Bloom.

"And we're getting our new roomie too!" said Flora, in reply.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," exclaimed Musa. Everyone nodded in agreement, as they headed back towards their schoos.

* * *

**I'll upload the next chapter shortly. See ya everyone! xxx**


End file.
